Loufoque
by Lokky
Summary: Luna ne trouve plus ses bizarreries aussi bizarres, et déprime. Jusqu'au jour où une rencontre avec Pansy Parkinson va lui redonner le goût de la recherche, de la vie, tout simplement. LLPP.


Titre: Loufoque.

Statut : One Shot, très court.

Disclaimer : Luna et Pansy appartiennent à Mrs JKR.

Résumé : Luna est lassée par toute les choses étranges qu'elle côtoie et désespère de trouver un nouveau sujet d'étude. Jusqu'au jour où elle croise Pansy Parkinson, dans une situation vraiment étrange ! LL/PP.

Note : Voilà un petit OS écrit à 2h du mat en réponse à un défi . C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à du yuri. Mais bon, ça reste encore très soft, platonique en fait !

Bonne lecture !

**Loufoque.**

Luna avait toujours été attirée par le bizarre, l'étrange, l'insolite. Sûrement parce qu'elle l'était un peu elle-même.

Elle était à Serdaigle. Alors elle aimait étudier. Elle aimait étudier le bizarre, l'étrange et l'insolite.

Souvent elle aidait son père à faire ses reportages pendant ses vacances. Ensemble, ils traquaient le ronflac cornu, étudiaient les mœurs des pitiponks et observaient la vie très cachée de personnes hors du commun.

Mais vint le jour où Luna se rendit compte qu'à force de côtoyer le bizarre, l'insolite et l'étrange, elle ne trouvait plus ça aussi… Et bien aussi bizarre, insolite et étrange que ça devrait l'être.

Cela l'attrista. Vraiment.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste que tu grandis Luna… » Lui avait simplement dit Ginny Weasley.

Mais cette réponse ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle était trop…normale. Pas assez étrange et manquant singulièrement d'insolite.

Et à force de manquer de cette drogue peu commune, Luna perdit de sa couleur. De son entrain. Et, pire que tout, de son bizarre, de son insolite et de son étrange…

Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra quelque chose de vraiment bizarre dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Pansy Parkinson avec un énorme cocard sur l'œil gauche. Avec un énorme cocard, et qui riait aux éclats.

Luna stoppa sa marche vers nulle part et contempla le spectacle de cette jeune fille aux bords de la folie. Si étrange.

« C'est nerveux ou pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Que… Quoi ?! »

Devant la soudaineté de la question, Pansy en oublia même qu'il était hors de question de parler à des filles de Serdaigle, qui ont un an de moins qu'elle et qui surtout étaient aussi bizarre que Luna Lovegood.

« Ton rire ? Il est nerveux ? Qui t'a frappé ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde Loufoca !? » Cracha Pansy.

« Il paraissait si étrange… »

« Ah ! Pour ça oui, c'est étrange. C'est le mot. Maintenant, dégages ! »

Un haussement d'épaules plus tard, Luna avait passé son chemin. Mais au fond d'elle-même, une énergie qu'elle croyait disparue à jamais bouillonna à nouveau.

Parce qu'un œil au beurre noir sur Pansy Parkinson, c'était vraiment insolite.

Parce qu'une fille qui riait alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup, c'était très étrange.

Parce que cette fille venait de réveiller le goût du bizarre chez Luna.

Et la jeune fille décida d'adopter un nouveau sujet d'étude.

L'humain, la plus insolite des créatures.

Et parmi eux, la Pansy Parkinson, la plus attrayante de toutes ces drôles de bêtes.

Alors Luna Lovegood se remit en chasse. Elle suivait Pansy partout. Elle notait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle retrouva le goût de l'étude. Ginny se moqua d'elle, affirmant qu'elle sortait d'une mini crise d'adolescence. Luna ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Mais la chasse aux informations était plus difficile sur Pansy Parkinson que sur le plus méfiants de tout les ronflacs cornus. Car Pansy était intelligente. Elle voyait bien que Luna la suivait, l'observait. Et Luna voyait bien que Pansy voyait bien. Mais qu'importe.

Et arriva enfin l'inévitable. La confrontation.

Alors que Pansy sortait d'un cours et qu'elle vit pour la énième fois Luna Lovegood la coller comme sa propre ombre, elle l'attrapa par le bras, elle et son stupide calepin, et l'entraîna dans les toilettes de filles.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin Loufoca !?! »

« Je veux te comprendre. »

Pansy eut un rire sec et méprisant. Presque un rictus.

« Me comprendre ? Laisse tomber, même une gamine aussi bizarre que toi ne peut pas me comprendre ! »

Luna haussa les épaules.

« J'aime comprendre l'incompréhensible. Pourquoi est-ce que tu riais alors qu'on venait de te frapper ? »

« Quoi ? Personne ne m'a frappé Loufoca ! T'es encore plus dingue que t'en as l'air ! »

« Pas aujourd'hui. Il y a deux semaines. »

« Quand on s'est croisée ? Je t'avais déjà dis que ça te regarde en rien ! Lâche moi ! »

« Je veux te comprendre. » Continua Luna de façon imperturbable.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Abandonne ! »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Non. »

Pansy poussa un long soupir et se massa les tempes.

« Okaaaay. Tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau tant que je ne t'aurais rien dis, c'est ça ? »

Luna acquiesça simplement.

« Tu ne le répèteras à personne ? »

« Qui voudrait l'entendre ? »

Les paroles de la Serdaigle pourrait presque vexer la Serpentard, mais celle-ci passa outre, trop fatiguée pour entamer une nouvelle polémique.

« Bien… » Commença Pansy. « Je suis amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mais depuis cette première fois il n'a fait que m'ignorer, au mieux me repousser. Ce qui était au moins la preuve que j'existais pour lui. C'est peu mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Luna la regarda de ses grands yeux trop grands, trop bleus.

« Tu préfères le rejet à l'ignorance ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Ouais. Enfin je préférais à l'époque. Il y a deux semaines, je l'ai tellement saoulé qu'il a craqué et m'a frappé. Il s'en est énormément voulu et il a passé un quart d'heure à me consoler, à essayer de se faire pardonner… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu riais, il a fallu qu'il te frappes pour qu'il soit gentil avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est pire que ça. Bien plus ironique. Pendant qu'il s'excusait à n'en plus finir, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais plus. Que je n'aimais plus ce type froid, insensible, probablement gay et parfois violent depuis longtemps. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte… »

Luna contempla en silence Pansy. Elle affichait un masque léger mais le désespoir perçait dessous. Le sentiment que tout s'effondre.

« Tu vois l'ironie ? » Continua Pansy. « Il a fallu qu'il me frappe, puis qu'il s'intéresse enfin à moi de façon aimable pour que je me rende compte que je ne pouvais plus le supporter… »

« C'est de sa faute… » Affirma doucement la Serdaigle.

« Comment ? »

« C'est de sa faute. Il aurait du mettre les choses au clair dès le début je pense. Tu mérites mieux de toute façon. »

Pansy renifla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je t'observe, et je t'aime. »

« Tu QUOI ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, même en amitié, personne ne peut m'aimer. Je suis trop changeante pour ça. Trop… Bizarre. »

« J'aime le bizarre. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Mon père affirme que je dis toujours ce que je pense. Alors peut-être que je pense de façon bizarre, étrange ou insolite, mais c'est ce que je pense. Ce que je suis… Loufoca. »

Pansy la regarda attentivement. Tous les élèves de Poudlard qui l'appelaient Loufoca le faisaient pour la blesser. Et elle, elle utilisait ce mot insultant comme une définition d'elle-même. Elle détournait l'affront et s'en revêtait.

« Tu es définitivement trop… Timbrée ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

_Oui mais je la comprend,_ pensait-elle tout bas.

« Je suis timbrée, et je t'aime. J'aime parce que tes yeux ne vont pas avec ta bouche. J'aime parce que si on t'observe, on voit que tes pensées ne sont pas d'accord avec tes mots. J'aime parce que c'est bizarre, parce que tu es changeante. »

« Mais… mais… » Pansy était trop déstabilisée pour faire une phrase correcte. « Tu m'aimes d'amour ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement avec incrédulité.

Luna fronça les sourcils.

« Ca ne veux rien dire. C'est comme un petit nain, ou descendre en bas. Aimer d'amour c'est la même chose. Un pléonasme. »

Pansy insista.

« Tu n'es quand même pas amoureuse ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. Je devrais ? »

La Serpentard, qui avait réponse à tout, ne su quoi répondre. Comment ça elle devrait ? Devrait-elle ? Elle regarda Luna bouche bée.

La sonnerie retentit.

« Il faut que j'aille en cours. Le professeur MacGonagall n'aime pas attendre. Tiens tu savais qu'elle élève en cachette des siataris ? »

Le temps qu'elle pose cette dernière question, Luna avait disparu des toilettes.

Pansy se retrouva seule.

Enfin pas tout à fait puis que Mimi Geignarde sortit du toilette où elle s'était cachée pour écouter les deux jeunes filles.

« Mimi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour ? »

Le fantôme l'observa d'un air penché, pour juger de la sincérité de la Serpentard. Ce qu'elle vit du lui convenir puisqu'elle lui répondit avec importance :

« L'amour… L'amour c'est la chose la plus bizarre, la plus étrange et la plus insolite qu'on peut rencontrer dans la vie. »

Pansy acquiesça, entièrement d'accord.

« C'est comme une Loufoca… »

Fin.


End file.
